A card issuing apparatus has been conventionally known by which a card which is stacked and accommodated in a cassette (cartridge) is issued. This type of a card issuing apparatus is provided with a lifting device in which a card stacked in a cassette is lifted (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The lifting device described in Patent Literature 1 is provided with a lifting frame on which a card is placed, a long and thin rack for lifting and lowering the frame, a pinion which is engaged with the rack, and a motor for rotationally driving the pinion. In the lifting device, one end of the rack is fixed to the lifting frame and, with rotation of the pinion which is disposed on an upper side with respect to the lifting frame, the frame and cards placed on the frame are lifted.
Further, this type of the card issuing apparatus is provided with a paying-out device for sending out cards stacked in the cassette one by one (see, for example, Patent literature 1). The paying-out device described in Patent Literature 1 is provided with a fan for sucking a card located at the uppermost position (card at the highest) of cards stacked in the cassette, a tire with which an upper face of the card sucked by the fan is abutted, a roller for sending out the card which is abutted with the tire, an auxiliary roller which is oppositely disposed to the roller, and a reversing roller for preventing two cards from being sent out (double feeding).    [PTL 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-118137